Because of Her
by Potassium1939.1
Summary: Because of her, he'd left. Because of her, she was heartbroken. And worst of all, the one who stole him was her own bloody cousin. Sequel is up!


**A/N: This just randomly popped into my head after listening to a couple of songs. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything but the plot.**

* * *

"I _hate_ you." I told my cousin, with tears in my eyes. It's all because of her that this happened. "I can't even believe we're related." And with that, I left.

Because of _her_, I lost my boyfriend. Because of _her_, everyone only looks at me with sympathy. Because of _her_, I lost the love of my life. Because of _her_, I'd lost him and I loved him all the same. She stole my happiness from me.

And the worst part is that I didn't even see it coming.

* * *

We met at a party. My birthday party, no less. We'd laughed, danced, and gotten drunk together. And when he had kissed me on the cheek, I had fallen in love with him. Something about the he smiled (which was such a rare occurrence), his effortless grace, or the way I could lose myself in his silvery gray eyes. "Scorpius," I'd laughed, "tell me how you ended up here again!" He'd started slurring about how Albus had dragged him or something like that, but all I could see was how his lips moved and how handsome he looked with a slight sheen of sweat from dancing while he ran a hand through his silky platinum hair.

Two weeks later he asked me on a date. By that time, I was sure that I was desperately in love, and had already started picturing our kids. We'd gone to Hogsmeade and got butterbeer at Three Broomsticks, and later he took me to a quaint tea shop (thankfully not Madame Puddifoot's).

He kissed me, properly, for the first time on our third date. It was absolute bliss and I floated all the way up to my dorm.

The first time he'd told me he loved me, we had been dating for three months. I'd said it back and we'd snogged for at least an hour.

On Valentine's Day, he gave me roses, which he knew were my favorite flower. I charmed them so they wouldn't wilt and they were one of my treasures.

He introduced me to his parents after we had been dating for a year, and his parents were so nice and friendly. It was obvious they approved.

When he asked me if I would move in with him when we graduated, I'd cried joyful tears for an hour.

For his birthday that year, I had set up an interview with one of Dad's contacts in the Auror office, knowing that was his preferred career path. He'd thanked me a million times over.

After a drunken night, when I'd kissed Lysander Scamander, I tearfully told him what I had done and he'd forgiven me, telling me everyone makes mistakes.

When I'd moved in with him two years later, I looked above the fireplace mantle for hours, seeing all of the pictures up there, a couple of his parents, but most of them featured me and him.

He'd spun me around the front room when he got a letter accepting him into the Auror program, whispering in my ear that I was partially responsible.

He took me to a family ball, where he'd danced and twirled the night away with me in his arms, and I had fallen in love with him all over again.

When he proposed, it was absolutely perfect. A setting sun, gentle breeze...of course I said yes.

* * *

On my wedding day, he'd told me he couldn't marry me.

"I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you, but I'd hoped the feeling would come back. I...I'm more sorry than I can say. But I can't marry someone I don't love." He'd said, just as she had been putting on her wedding gown.

"I...I see." was my blank reply. I was so shell-shocked. I had noticed him being more distant, but I had assumed he was simply tired from all of the wedding plans.

Later, when I had been supposed to be walking up the aisle, it hit me, and I'd cried in my mother's arms for hours, futilely holding out the hope he'd come back to me.

My friends and family took care of me. I had no interest in going back to my job at the Daily Prophet. I'd have stopped eating and drinking anything but alcohol if they hadn't practically force-fed me. I cried, slept, and wept over photographs of us together.

After a month of moping around my now-empty apartment, I started to pull myself together. I got up, dressed, and ate. I went to work. I planned events. I did everything on autopilot. I think everyone noticed how I'd become a shell of what I once was, but no one said anything. I'm pretty sure they were all simply relieved I was going out and about.

Two months later, a guy flirted with me at a bar, and I'd fled back to my flat and cried for the next hour.

I attended Albus' wedding six months later, and _he_ was the best man. It broke my heart all over again, seeing him look so handsome and smiling at his best friend's wedding.

* * *

A year and a half later, I received a letter from an owl I instantly recognized as Scorpius'. I tore it open, hoping for something, anything but this.

Anything but my cousin's name next to his on a bloody _wedding invitation_.

* * *

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Would like to invite you to attend the wedding of his son,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_to_

_Rose Ginerva Weasley_

_on July 17th, 2031_

* * *

So this is why he had fallen out of love with me, she miserably thought. Because he'd fallen in love with Rose.

I apparated to her flat and rang the doorbell. My cousin answered it, and upon seeing me, she'd said, "Lily, I'm so sorry the way all of this had to turn out...but I...I love him, and…"

She'd trailed off at the look in my eyes. "I _hate_ you." I'd said, "I can't even believe we're related."

I looked back after I'd walked away. She hadn't moved, and I could see a tear shining on her cheek.

And worst of all, Scorpius came out and put his arms around her comfortingly, and I felt so hollow as I remembered how he'd once done the same for me.


End file.
